In recent years, electronic apparatuses which include a handwriting input function and are called “tablet terminals” are coming into widespread use. In addition, it is becoming general that electronic apparatuses of this type include a wireless communication function. With an electronic apparatus of this type, the user can transmit and receive electronic mail and browse web pages, even while the user is outside or on the move.
Therefore, it may be considered that electronic apparatuses of this type are used in a state of being held by the user in a train or the like. In view of such a use, various mechanisms for forming an antenna such that good wireless communication can be performed even in a state where the apparatus is held by the user have been proposed until now.
In the meantime, recently, electronic apparatuses which have a thin board-like housing, and in which a touch panel display provided on the front surface of the housing can be used in both portrait (Y-axis disposed longitudinally) and landscape (X-axis disposed longitudinally) orientation are increased. The electronic apparatuses can be held in one hand or both hands. In addition, an increasing number of electronic apparatuses are equipped with a wireless communication system to use a cellular communication service (including at least one of voice communication and data communication), a wireless communication system to use public wireless LAN service, and a wireless communication system to perform wireless communication with peripheral devices.
With such changes, it is required to take measures to allow each of the wireless communication systems to always perform wireless communication in a good state, regardless of the orientation of the electronic apparatuses and the holding state (in one hand or both hands) of the electronic apparatuses, specifically, no matter which part of the housing is held.